The present invention generally relates to wigs, and more particularly, to a collapsible countertop chamber using an external heat source to bake dry wigs.
Wigs may be worn for any of a variety of reasons, including fashion, religion, any form of hair loss, or simply for aesthetics allowing one to wear wigs in a style that might not be possible with one's own hair. Wigs need to be washed, set, and dried periodically. Drying a wig without the proper apparatus will take a long period of time as using a hand held dryer has no uniform drying effect or setting it in the sun to bake dry is a days process.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for drying wigs that is compact, may be used in the home or in a professional salon, and does not require manual manipulation of the dryer or the wig to uniformly bake dry.